LE CHIEN N'A QU'UN BUT DANS LA VIE : OFFRIR SON CŒUR
by IronNight
Summary: Dante n'est pas le propriétaire le plus aimant du monde, quoique... une subite prise de conscience pourrait bien le faire changer d'avis. Hiren x Dante ; OS sans aucune prétention


_Bienvenue à toi lecteur ! Voici un OS sans prétention (comprends que je ne suis pas Shakespeare et que je n'ai absolument pas la prétention de l'être), qui j'espère te plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Le fandom Undertaker Riddle n'est pas vraiment rempli comme tu as pu le constater, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'ajouter mon caillou à l'édifice en tant que fan de ce manga ! Le couple Hiren x Dante est sans contexte l'un de mes pairings favori alors c'est lui que j'honore ici !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _« LE CHIEN N'A QU'UN BUT DANS LA VIE : OFFRIR SON CŒUR. »_**

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde des ''vivants'' Hiren n'avait qu'une seule faiblesse. Cette faille à la crinière de sang et aux yeux d'or, qui embaume la cigarette à en faire tourner la tête et à l'accent sicilien sonnant avec un certain exotisme… Un défaut dans son fort intérieur qui porte le nom de Dante et dégage un magnétisme déconcertant, paradoxalement synonyme de perfection aux yeux du chien qu'il est. Hiren s'autorisait à détailler son maître du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il se ferait réprimander par la suite, mais qu'importe car pour quelques secondes à l'observer il aurait pu tout donner. Il avait comme à son habitude déboutonnée sa chemise et marchait avec désinvolture, une cigarette se consumant au coin des lèvres. Le sicilien tourna son visage vers celui de son cabot, faisant tomber la cendre du bout de sa clope et afficha une moue passablement contrarié. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus lorsqu'il capta les iris noirs du fautif avec ses prunelles dorées.

\- Tu vas m'dévisagé encore longtemps ? Grogna-t-il.

Comme un canidé pris sur le fait alors qu'il désobéit à son maître, Hiren se contenta de baisser ses yeux brillants de culpabilité et de honte sur le sol en marbre des catacombes. Il ne voulait pas mentir à l'undertaker, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas avouer qu'il chavirait devant lui. Et puis, cela ne ferait qu'agacer le jeune homme davantage.

\- Pardonne-moi, je réfléchissais, se contenta finalement de répondre Hiren.

\- Ouais… bah évite dorénavant, ça réussi pas aux clébards, laisse ça aux maîtres.

Hiren releva précautionneusement la tête, s'assurant que Dante était passé à autre chose il murmura un « excuse-moi » qui tout bien réfléchi faisait pitié. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre que ce dernier occupait aux Catacombes et il claqua la porte au museau d'Hiren.

Dante enleva sa chemise rapidement après avoir fermé la porte violemment au nez de son partenaire. Hiren l'énervait plus qu'à l'accoutumée en ce moment, un rien suffisait à le maître hors de lui. Il suffisait que le vent porte vers lui l'odeur si spéciale de l'ancien mafieux chinois pour que le Farnese sente son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Sa seule présence parfumait l'atmosphère de l'endroit où il se trouvait d'un mélange délicat de thé, d'encens et de pivoine, couvrant parfois presque l'odeur de clope, de basilic et d'agrumes de Dante. Et si par malheur son regard croisait les iris opium d'Hiren, cette fameuse envie de briser le moindre objet à proximité s'emparait de tout son être. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur le lien qui l'unissait à son partenaire, à son chien, depuis le jour où ils avaient passé le contrat. Le sicilien secoua nerveusement la tête, en essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus. Chose qu'il savait évidemment fausse, en particulier après ce plongeons récent dans son passé, où Hiren lui avait sauvé la vie. Non, il en avait plus besoin que jamais.

Il grimaça en s'avançant devant son miroir, le reflet lui renvoyant l'image d'une cicatrice barrant le ventre. La plupart de celles qui constellaient son corps appartenaient à son passé de mafieux, mais quelques petits points provenaient de corps à corps corsés avec des âmes en perdition. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression de profonde de culpabilité et de douleur qui avait animé le visage de son contractant. Et bon Dieu qu'il avait eu envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève cette expression de son visage… et bon Dieu ce qu'il avait eu envie de l'enlacer pour faire disparaître cette tristesse de ses yeux. L'homme à la chevelure de flammes envoya un coup de pied rageur dans une pile de chemises et une bouteille d'alcool fort traînants sur le sol.

\- Comme si penser comme ça à ce cabot aller mener quelque part ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il alluma une cigarette en s'asseyant sur son lit, puis passa une main sur son visage en expirant la première bouffée. Ça faisait si longtemps que toutes ces pensées lui cassaient les couilles, trop longtemps pour être une simple pulsion… En parlant de ça cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait eu aucune activité ! Dante laissa alors ses pensées dériver sur ce qui pourrait bien lui procurer un dit plaisir de la chair et ses pensées dérivèrent immanquablement vers une chevelure noire et bouclée aux reflets verts, des yeux sombres à s'y noyer, des lèvres tentantes.

\- Fais chier ! Cria-t-il en s'arrachant avec force à ses pensées.

Écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier plein à ras-bord et se levant de son lit, l'ancien mafieux sicilien prit la décision de remédier à son manque d'exercices avec l'aide d'une professionnelle. Il enfila partiellement une chemise propre et trouva Hiren devant sa porte en sortant, il aurait pourtant juré que ce dernier était parti.

\- Dante je dois te dire quelque…

\- Je sors et je vais rentrer tard Hiren, pas la peine de m'attendre couché devant la porte, trancha Dante plus violemment qu'l ne l'aurait voulu.

Il voulait à tout prix évité cette soit disant conversation avec son partenaire, surtout après les pensées ardentes qu'il avait eu à son égard. "Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement", une simple putain de seconde d'égarement qui était déjà trop. D'aucun diraient que le sicilien était dans le déni pur et simple et c'est tout à fait vrai, cependant Dante préférait encore nier qu'il était dans le déni. Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à être sortit du champ de vision de son cabot, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en pensant à sa destination, puis se sentit tomber dans un gouffre qui semblait sans fond.

L'undertaker à la crinière flamboyante se retrouva dans une ruelle mal éclairée et dégageant une forte odeur d'urine. Il toussa et sortit rapidement dans une rue plus fréquentée et qu'il reconnue facilement. Un quartier chaud de sa ville natale où il avait réglé plusieurs affaires plutôt crades, enfin pas étonnant vu l'endroit qu'il ne s'y passe que des choses crades, dans tous les sens du terme. Dante marcha quelques minutes dans la rue malfamée, entre les trafiquants de drogue, les mafieux assis aux cafés, les clochards et les putains qui faisaient du racolage. Il repéra au loin le néon rouge d'un établissement qu'il fréquentait dans sa jeunesse, sans doute l'établissement le moins dégueux qu'on puisse trouver par ici et aussi l'un des plus... libérés. C'est surtout pour la dernière raison que l'ex mafieux l'appréciait tant. Il passa la porte de l'établissement et un réceptionniste récupéra sa veste en échange d'une signature sur le registre, après quoi il s'avança dans un long couloir sombre. La lumière tamisée épousait les formes des rideaux de velours pendant à chaque portes, on entendait quelques soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient au travers des murs mal insonorisés des chambres. Une main se posa délicatement sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux yeux dorés, il se retourna et détailla la créature qui lui faisait face. Perchée sur des talons à la hauteur vertigineuse, la jeune femme à la taille fine et aux longues jambes lui lançait un sourire mutin. Ses longs cheveux noirs de geais tombaient en une cascade bouclée dans son dos et ses grands yeux verts pétillaient d'une impatiente malsaine.

\- Buona sera, vuole un 'servizio' ? Questionna-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse, se permettant un clin d'oeil aguicheur en accentuant le dernier mot.

\- E come, murmura Dante en s'approchant d'elle d'un mouvement concupiscent.

La jeune femme guida son client jusqu'à sa chambre, elle ferma le rideau et fit claqué la porte se trouvant derrière avec un rire sonore.

La gêne peut se manifester de plusieurs façons chez un être humain, la plus répandue est le rougissement, ce qui est le cas du sujet ici présent qui pousse cette caractéristique à l'extrême. Oui, Dante avait honte, il était là dans la rue avec sa chemise mal attachée, sa clope, sa veste et les joues rouges de gêne. Mais qui n'aurait pas honte dans sa situation ? Crier le nom _d'une autre_ quand on atteint l'extase c'était déjà gênant, mais alors le nom _d'un autre_ auquel on n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce moment précis, c'était encore pire. Comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux à présent...

L'undertaker ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, du moins pas avant que ses joues retrouvent une couleur normale. Les enseignes défilaient alors qu'il arpentait les rues sans vraiment regarder où il allait, ce qu'il se passer autour de lui. Après une halte dans plusieurs bars il reprit son chemin. Ses pas le menèrent bientôt dans une impasse, l'image même de la rue qualifiée de coupe-gorge. Dante regarda le mur, le mur regarda Dante, il le jugeait avec son regard de pierre, l'ex mafieux le savait.

\- Tu me juges mais qu'est-ce-que tu ferais à ma place ?

Silence.

\- Quoi !? Tu lui dirais tout ?... Je vois pas c'qu'y a à dire de toute façon ! C'est un chien et les chiens ne parlent pas ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant le mur de brique innocent du doigt.

Nouveau silence.

\- Moi je veux pas lui dire ! Je suis un lâche de mafioso qui a peur d'aimer... parce qu'aimer c'est pour les faibles, et j'ai peur de cette putain de faiblesse ! Cria Dante avant de s'effondrer, une barre de métal rentrant en contact avec sa tête.

Le noir et la sensation d'une chute infinie, seul, sans lui.

La lumière qui vous nique les yeux quand vous les ouvrez. Voilà ce qui rappela à Dante qu'il était toujours de ce monde, enfin c'est une image car il avait passé l'arme à gauche depuis longtemps notre sicilien. Oui, ça et la douleur brûlante à l'arrière du crâne qui lui arracha un râle de douleur.

\- Bouge pas. Il me semble que tu as assez fais le con pour aujourd'hui, Dante.

Cette voix... dont il transpirait une colère sans nom au travers du timbre glacial d'Hiren. L'undertaker tenta de porter une main à sa tête pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, mais la poigne puissante de son contractant l'en empêcha.

\- Je... écoute Hiren c'est pas... tenta-t-il.

\- Ferme ta gueule ! Asséna le chinois. Maintenant c'est toi qui va m'écouter... je veux... je veux rompre le contrat. Je vois bien que je t'énerve plus qu'autre chose, à toujours être dans tes pâtes, vouloir te protéger de tout même en dehors de nos missions et ... je sais que tu ne veux plus d'un clébard comme moi à tes côtés. Alors, pour nous deux s'il te plaît, je te demande de briser notre lien, ce sera notre libération.

Dante sentit son coeur se serrer, était-il sérieux ? S'il rompait le contrat Hiren ne serait plus qu'un souvenir... il allait mourir. Que pouvait-il faire pour sauver leur lien ? Ce qui arrive généralement quand on est face à un mur, c'est qu'on prend conscience rapidement et durement de beaucoup de choses. En l'occurrence Dante Farnese, ancien dirigeant d'une famille mafieuse sicilienne avait pris conscience d'une chose qu'il portait en lui depuis le début de sa collaboration avec son adorable chien.

\- Crétin de clebs, marmonna Dante en attirant Hiren à lui de son autre main.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa tête tournait tant... peut-être à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait dans son état, peut-être à cause des lèvres d'Hiren sur les siennes ou peut-être à cause du doux brasier qui s'allumait dans tout son être. Toujours est-il qu'il était comme fou et qu'Hiren resterait avec lui pour toujours.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde des ''vivants'' Dante n'avait qu'une seule faiblesse. Cette faille à la chevelure si soyeuse et aux yeux d'opium, qui embaume les essences fruitées de la Chine et qui l'ensorcelle… Un défaut dans son fort intérieur qui porte le nom d'Hiren et le prend aux tripes, paradoxalement synonyme de perfection aux yeux de l'ancien gangster qu'il est.

* * *

 _Voilà , c'est fini !_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, ça vaut ce que ça vaut._

 _Si le coeur vous en dit vous pouvez me laisser votre avis avec une review qui me comblera !_


End file.
